The detection of the presence or absence of (or quantity of) one or more target polynucleotides in a sample or samples containing one or more target sequences is commonly practiced. For example, the detection of cancer and many infectious diseases, such as A.I.D.S. and hepatitis, routinely includes screening biological samples for the presence or absence of diagnostic nucleic acid sequences. Also, detecting the presence or absence of nucleic acid sequences is often used in forensic science, paternity testing, genetic counseling, and organ transplantation.
An organism's genetic makeup is determined by the genes contained within the genome of that organism. Genes are composed of long strands or deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) polymers that encode the information needed to make proteins. Properties, capabilities, and traits of an organism often are related to the types and amounts of proteins that are, or are not, being produced by that organism.
A protein can be produced from a gene as follows. First, the information that represents the DNA of the gene that encodes a protein, for example, protein “X”, is converted into ribonucleic acid (RNA) by a process known as “transcription.” During transcription, a single-stranded complementary RNA copy of the gene is made. Next, this RNA copy, referred to as protein X messenger RNA (mRNA), is used by the cell's biochemical machinery to make protein X, a process referred to as “translation.” Basically, the cell's protein manufacturing machinery binds to the mRNA, “reads” the RNA code, and “translates” it into the amino acid sequence of protein X. In summary, DNA is transcribed to make mRNA, which is translated to make proteins.
The amount of protein X that is produced by a cell often is largely dependent on the amount of protein X mRNA that is present within the cell. The amount of protein X mRNA within a cell is due, at least in part, to the degree to which gene X is expressed. Whether a particular gene or gene variant is present, and if so, with how many copies, can have significant impact on an organism. Whether a particular gene or gene variant is expressed, and if so, to what level, can have a significant impact on the organism.